


A Worthy Challenge

by Panikku



Series: Typical Runeterra [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Heartseeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panikku/pseuds/Panikku
Summary: Fiora just wants to relax after a week full of stressful diplomacy, and her fancy penthouse in Piltover seems like the perfect place to take her mind off things. Her negotiations and a brief duel attract some extra attention, however, and she has to deal with one more unique offer before she can finally unwind.





	A Worthy Challenge

Fiora closed her eyes and set her hands on the railing and took in a breath of cool night air. It was cold out on her balcony, but after the intensity of the last few days the deep chill was very welcomed. The warmth of her penthouse would be all the more comforting after she relaxed in the cold. It seemed like everywhere she went on business knew how to heat their interiors well, unlike her drafty Demacia. The duelist decided to stay outside for a little longer, slowly opening her eyes and surveying the city around her. Besides the other tall buildings in the downtown area, everything looked incredibly small from her vantage point. Outside of the some of the castles, Demacia didn’t have anything like this- not that she was allowed in them most of the time anyways. Her penthouse was elegant, decorated in a modern style and sitting high above the rest of the city like a throne room. The grand architecture fit the head of the Laurent house’s taste completely.

Fiora traced her fingers over the golden banister, hugging her robe closer to her with her arm. Her light cover still trapped some heat, but it certainly wasn’t meant to be worn outdoors. With nothing on underneath it Fiora was freezing. She tried to tug the hem down past her thighs but her adjustment only exposed more skin around her shoulders. She sighed, wishing to spend a little more time drinking in the city, but knew it was time to retire for the night. Fiora turned to face the building and admired the white and gold structure of her home away from home. The penthouse was mostly glass windows and they always gave way to a great view. She would have been a little worried about people seeing in, as she was used to the seclusion of her estate back in Demacia, but she was so far above everyone else that she didn’t care.

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to be that dismissive. Somewhere in the dark expanse of the city a pair of eyes eagerly watched the duelist, mostly focusing on her long, exposed legs, as she strutted inside. Fiora shut the door behind her, sighing as the heated air enveloped her body like a thick blanket. She relaxed her grip on her robe, letting the warmth wash over her body, and started to melt in delight.

“Ooooh,” Fiora whispered, starting to feel more comfortable. She slowly walked towards the middle of the room, feeling the plush softness of the carpet with her bare feet. The room had a cozy atmosphere, and Fiora couldn’t think of a more fitting place to rest after her bath and pleasant recess on the balcony. She deserved it, she thought, after a long day of business that she didn’t particularly care for. Still, her assistants made sure everything went smoothly and that there was no shortage of luxuries in her suite.

Candlelight reflected off the walls giving the whole room a dim, orange glow. The electronic lights were useful for some extra vision during the day, but Fiora much preferred this gentle illumination at night. The duelist lazily stretched out on the long sectional and tried to relax as much as possible. Her last major negotiation had taken place the day before, and though it went well it left her exhausted. She did have to take her sword to the arena a few times, but she was just as mentally exhausted from the earlier events of the day. Sponsors, journalists, and her ever increasing number of suitors had harassed her every second in the wake of her success, starting almost the moment she left her hotel. The champion was flattered, of course, and delighted in the attention, but she had her own matters to attend her back at House Laurent. Still, her patrons had offered her the penthouse through the weekend and she figured her clerks and assistants could manage affairs until her return.

Still sore, Fiora began to gently massage her body in an effort to relieve some tension. She mainly focused on her arms- her forearms and wrists were tight from the strain she put herself through, sure, but she was growing too lazy to even bend slightly to reach her legs. Fiora cast her arms back and let out a loud, exasperated sigh, deciding to just recline for a little while before getting into bed. She drooled a bit, thinking of the cool, crisp covers that awaited her and how perfect the next few days would be. If every night ended with a hot bath, cozy room, fragrant air, and a touch of light jazz, there wouldn’t be anything during the day that could phase her.

As the duelist unwound into the soft couch, feeling quite content, a new scent wafted across the room. Fiora perked up, taking another light sniff in an attempt to identify the smell or its source. It was fragrant and floral, but not too heavy. It didn’t have the slight heat that her burning candles put out either. Suddenly, even from behind the music, she heard a quiet rustle. The champion sighed.

“Another step and I will kill you where you stand,” Fiora threatened, feeling quite annoyed.

“My my, Fiora. Am I really supposed to believe you keep a sword on you even in your bath clothes? Or, is there a pool noodle somewhere nearby?” A soft, breathy voice replied. “And it doesn’t look like there’s much room for anything under that robe.” The duelist’s trained ears recognized the voice immediately.

“My skills extend beyond my blade, Ashe,” Fiora replied, smirking. “Or have you come to underestimate me a second time?” She wanted the exchange over quickly, but it would be bad press to kill a noble she had just defeated only a day earlier. A counsel on a new draft of supply lines had House Laurent and the Freljord in a heated debate, and the women found themselves in a duel before noon. At one point it looked like the frost archer was about to defeat the grand duelist, but Fiora expertly turned the fight around. She wasn’t one for gloating, especially to queens, but seeing as Ashe had just infiltrated her living quarters Fiora figured it was a better alternative than a fight to the death.

“On the contrary, Mademoiselle Laurent,” the intruder replied, seemingly unphased. “I’m here _because_ of your skills.” Fiora scoffed.

“I have gotten many offers from far more important people than a girl who rules over... What is it again? Ice? I can tell you now that I am not interested,” the duelist said, trying her best to appear bored. “I’m not going to be a hired blade for your petty Freljord trifles, and maybe if you leave now I won’t report your little intrusion to the Piltover Police. We both know how ‘impatient’ that one with the gauntlets can be. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” Fiora turned her attention to her nails, feigning interest in the pink polish she applied after her victory- a luxury constant fighting didn’t usually allow her. To her dismay, she heard an airy laugh come from behind her.

“I can assure you, Fiora, I’m not here to get you to fight for me. If I came by to make a formal deal I would have dressed accordingly. Then again, you don’t seem decent enough for visitors either. It really just makes my situation all the more appropriate.” Puzzled and angry, Fiora adjusted her robe and tightened the ribbon around her waist. She stood up and walked over to Ashe, preparing for a physical confrontation if the situation called for it.

“I do not know what you want and I can assure _you_ that I do not care. I am going to give you one more chance to leave before I take matters into my own hands. Go. Now.” Ashe didn’t seem to respond to the threat and placed a hand on her hip, sighing.

“Oh Fiora, I can’t possibly take your threats seriously with an accent that sexy!” Ashe giggled. “Will you at least let me tell you why I’m here? I have one thing to give you and then you can decide if you want me to leave.” Fiora sighed, feeling more bothered than angry. She had beaten the archer once before and she was confident she could do it again, but she would rather not start her vacation with a fight.

“Explain,” she said, trying her best to hide her exhaustion.

“ _Well_ ,” Ashe began, sounding impatient. “I’ve always been impressed by your skills in battle, but during our little duel yesterday something kept distracting me. I was a bit occupied at the time so I couldn’t think much of what it was, but it’s obvious to me now. Your form, your aggression, your grace- It’s all so beautiful. You have power over everything you do and the confidence to try anything. I don’t know why I couldn’t see it before, but seeing you here in this state...” Fiora swore she could see Ashe shudder.

“You’re a Heartseeker,” Ashe said softly in a tone that was hard to place. Fiora raised an eyebrow. _So this is about her fetishes_ , she thought.

“So you want me to join your little group of sexed-up love dolls? I already told you I have gotten much more tempting offers,” Fiora replied. She had to admit, though, that she wasn’t expecting this. “And I have more than enough suitors available. Besides, aren’t your ‘Heartseekers’ supposed to be archers? Marksmen?”

“Traditionally, yes,” Ashe replied, a little dejected. She tried her best to remain calm, though. She knew she could convince Fiora if she played her cards right. “But you have all the qualities of a candidate and then some. I would be honored to have the head of House Laurent by my side.”

“Not interested.”

“Oh come on, Fiora!” Ashe said, starting to get frustrated. She reminded herself to calm down and continued. “You’re beautiful. Dominant. Graceful. And in our duel yesterday... When your blade found my heart...” Ashe stepped up to her target, their bodies only inches away.

“I’ll keep your alter-ego a secret, but you have to leave now. _Au revoir_.”

“Well, I can’t resist you now. Please, Fiora. It would feel so good to have you with me,” Ashe said, changing her tone. She decided to try a more seductive approach, which wasn’t really unwarranted considering the situation. She dropped her cape and looked up at the duelist, eyes wide. Fiora knew what the leader of the Heartseekers was trying to do, and she swore she wouldn’t fall for it. Still, she let her eyes roam Ashe’s approaching body for a moment and noticed her outfit for the first time.

She had seen Heartseeker outfits before, but this was a far cry from what the archer wore in her appearances. Her bow and quiver were obviously gone, but she had also done away with her heart-shaped hat and necklace. Her fluffy pauldrons were also absent, leaving her with just her intricate white and purple gloves and everything above her chest bare. Her strapless dress seemed even tighter than before, and the hem was definitely sitting a few inches higher than usual. The frills on the bottom of her dress were also gone, leaving more of the creamy skin between the dress and long boots pleasantly exposed. Her firm breasts were held in place by a tighter dress, highlighting her ample cleavage.

Though Fiora could appreciate a good outfit and a nice body, in her tired state she was having none of the Heartseeker’s charms. Still, she was flattered that Ashe had gone through all this trouble for her. Fiora was ready to add this moment to her mental trophy case and kick the woman out when Ashe got a little more aggressive. The archer nimbly moved behind Fiora and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Please, Fiora? I think you’re perfect, and not just as a Heartseeker candidate. Looking at you...” Ashe’s hands roamed Fiora’s front as she spoke softly into her ear. “You know how to take care of yourself, to say the least. No wonder I can’t resist you. I mean-” Ashe roughly gripped the lapels of Fiora’s soft robe and tugged sharply downwards, dragging the garment off her shoulders. Fiora blushed but didn’t say or do anything else, simply biding her time while she thought of an appropriate course of action.

“Just _look_ at this lewd body. I’m surprised you manage to keep your... Generous curves in that tight little uniform of yours,” Ashe continued, snaking one hand down between the duelist’s strong legs and letting the other roam her chest. “You’re a rose, Fiora. Just look at your family crest. You’re a symbol of love and lust, and I desperately want you to realize that. Join me and we can bring the world so much pleasure.

“Please, oh Mistress Laurent, grand duelist,” Ashe said in an almost-whimper. “Pierce my heart again. Show me your grace and beauty. Take me and love me and we can be together forever.”

Ashe tilted Fiora’s head towards her and roughly brought her ruby red lips to the woman’s crimson set. Fiora widened her eyes and produced a muffled moan of protest, trying to get out of the archer’s firm grasp. Ashe, however, feeling her target struggle, took something off her belt and brought it to Fiora’s chest. Feeling a sharp sting on her front, Fiora pulled away from her attacker and looked down to find the tip of a crystal arrow glowing with pink energy buried in her breast right at her heart. She kicked Ashe away and fell to her knees, trying to grip the shaft and remove it, but her hands only found air. The arrow faded away into shimmering light, and she looked up to find Ashe standing above her.

A faint red glow coursed through her body for a moment, reaching her eyes and clouding her vision as a heart washed over them. Ashe knelt down in front of Fiora to speak again, and for the first time she noticed just how much detail the Heartseeker put into her appearance. Her pretty face was made up perfectly- her dark eyeliner and eyeshadow were balanced exquisitely with her pale pink hair, and her plump, pouty lips were flawlessly touched up. Fiora felt herself getting lost in the crystal blue eyes before her as Ashe cupped her face, and she slowly started to envision just what life with the Heartseeker would be like.

Whether it was Heartseeker magic or her own imagination Fiora couldn’t tell, but she gave into her daydreams. She saw Ashe dressing her up in a bodysuit much like the one she wore into the Rift, but more elegant- complete with lacy boots and gloves. Gold and purple stripes flanked her body, highlighting her already curvy form. The chest, of course, would have a heart shaped window cut into it to allow the view of Fiora’s generous endowment. They would dye her burgundy streak of hair a more fitting pink, and coil a matching rose in her locks next to her ear. She envisioned posing with the Heartseeker queen before thousands of fans and not having to exaggerate their cries of pleasure as they explored each other’s bodies. Her mind wandered to clouding the hearts of her suitors with lust and then brutally rejecting them, only turning to other Heartseekers for the amazing pleasure she knew they could give. Fiora was certain she could be as good as them. Better than most, even. She wondered which other champions Ashe had secretly inducted, and her thoughts changed to a jealous rage when she imagined Ashe choosing them over her. Her fantasies, however, were cut short when she heard Ashe’s angelic voice once again.

“You have my offer, my beautiful rose,” the Freljord royalty whispered, stroking Fiora’s pink cheek. “I’ll go now.”

Fiora watched, stunned, as the Heartseeker stood up, curtsied, and moved slowly towards the door. Just moments ago she would have been glad to see the nuisance leave, ready to finally relax and be alone for her vacation. But... Now? Suddenly, Fiora realized the stupidity of wanting to spend her time by herself, especially with someone as dazzling as Ashe literally throwing herself at her. She never really saw the archer as anything less than a threat, taking care to correctly estimate the archer’s power, but her feelings towards Ashe were different now. All previous notions of the girl being arrogant and useless left her mind, and she saw Ashe for what she really was: A stunning, grown woman who knew exactly what she wanted and had the power to take it. Fiora had been so stupid, and felt her newest suitor an angel for putting up with her.

As the Heartseeker walked out the door, Fiora could feel every possible dreamlike future leave with her. Her mind raced as she tried to think of what to say. Anything to get the beautiful woman back in her arms. She stood up quickly, hoped her voice wasn’t shaking too much, and with the best, seductive tone she could muster she called out:

“Don’t go.”

Ashe turned around just in time to see Fiora drop her robe to the floor. She studied the swordfighter’s hardened body for a second before making eye contact and raising an eyebrow. The Heartseeker let the door shut and faced Fiora as the woman strode smoothly over to her. Fiora thought back to all of her training and concentrated harder than she ever had before on making her walk as attractive as possible. She pumped her heels in order to make her hips sway hypnotically, trying her best to keep the Heartseeker’s attention. Ashe, however, never planned on leaving in the first place and was incredibly happy to see her prey acting like this. She could only hope that Fiora was strong enough to remain herself and not collapse under the stress of the Heartseeker magics.

Ashe thought back to when she tried to turn Tryndamere. She assumed that the man’s rage would turn into an unquenchable lust and a desire to take and take, but she was only half right. With a single jab of her arrow the barbarian king had turned into a submissive toy, and he had no desire to slake his thirsts on his own. He pined for sex and love, but had neither the confidence nor the power to be anything but obedient in bed. She disappointedly gave her husband back his willpower and set her sights elsewhere. Fiora, Ashe thought, showed much more promise than the pathetic brute. Ashe gave the Demacian noble a hungry look as she stopped her seductive walk. Fiora placed her hands high on Ashe’s skinny waist and dragged her forward, and the Heartseeker went along with it. She arched her back and moaned, running her hands up and down Fiora’s strong arms.

“You’re reconsidering, I see,” Ashe said smugly, trying to keep her composure. “Was it something I said?”

“If all the Heartseekers are this arrogant,” Fiora replied, burying her face into Ashe’s neck. “I do not think I will have a hard time fitting in.”

“Then it looks like we both made the right decision.” Ashe’s red lips curved upwards into a kissable smile as she began to rub against her new recruit. Fiora weaved a strong hand into Ashe’s platinum-pink hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss, and as the girls’ plump lips fit together it felt like destiny. Fiora moaned, noticing how delicious Ashe’s mouth was. Her ruby red lips were caked with a thick lipstick, and every time Fiora pulled away even an inch she could feel the makeup sticking their faces together. Ashe leaned in and kissed all around the duelist’s face, moving from the corners of her mouth to her cheeks, and eventually kissing and biting her jaw. Before long, Fiora’s lower face was covered in lipstick marks that faded from dark red to light pink depending on how long the Heartseeker decided to linger.

Fiora slid a hand down Ashe’s back and firmly gripped the archer’s ass. Like many things about the kinky girl’s outfit, the soft mounds of flesh formed a perfect heart shape. She ran her hand back and forth over the tight Heartseeker dress and eventually lifted it up and started to feel the smooth, pale skin. Fiora gripped Ashe’s lacy panties and pulled them upwards, coaxing the archer onto her toes while she showered the noblewoman with affection. After wedging the delicate, ornate garment firmly between the Heartseeker queen’s swelling lips, she returned her attention to the juicy set of ass and thighs that she longed to call “hers.” Fiora explored the new territory, loving the way the luscious skin absorbed her fingers as she pressed them firmly into the Ashe’s erotic body.

Fiora spread and squished and groped her lover’s succulent flesh until she could not stop herself from moaning in pleasure, and Ashe joined in not too far after, being careful not to giggle. Getting the same idea, both women each slid a hand between her partner’s legs and started to rub. Fiora’s nimble fingers tirelessly worked Ashe’s slit, occasionally using the rough texture of the queen’s sexy underwear to elicit more satisfying moans, but she was no match for the veteran Heartseeker. The archer’s strong hands were used to plucking strings and knocking arrows all day, and she was famous for never faltering. It came with little surprise to Fiora that Ashe’s deft fingers knew exactly where to rub, spread, and pinch to drench her in seconds. Maybe, the duelist thought as her mind began to cloud with pleasure, some of that was the Heartseeker experience.

The women stood and held each other in the dim light, panting and admiring their mutually beautiful faces as best they could. They pressed their foreheads together as their bodies warmed, trading quick, heavy kisses as they pleasured one another. Fiora was the first to cave, and she tightened her thighs when she felt Ashe strike a particularly weak spot of hers. The experienced Heartseeker toyed with her newcomer’s wet lips, applying pressure to all the right places, and Fiora let out a deep, loud moan.

The matriarch of House Laurent was generally quiet when it came to carnal pleasures, and generally preferred a more subtle approach to theatrics. She was soft spoken in her matters of love and less than vocal in the bedroom already. Before today, Fiora would never have dreamed of letting a partner of hers hear her voice as she gave in to her desires, but yet here she was: naked while a beautiful woman pleasured her and moaning like a whore. She threw her head back and thrust her body forward, grinding against Ashe’s squirming hand. Fiora wanted to silence herself, knowing that she should try to save some of her decency, but her efforts were in vain. Everything felt exquisite. The only time she didn’t moan or whimper was when her partner abused her in a way that shocked her whole body and left her breathless.

Ashe rubbed faster and harder, spreading the juices from Fiora’s dripping hole all around her inner thighs. Some obscene, wet sounds came at a steady pace from between the woman’s legs, and it surprised Fiora how much it turned her on. She cried out in ecstasy, her whole body tensing as Ashe brushed her clit and sent her over the edge. Fiora practically collapsed into the Heartseeker’s arms as she released a stream of warm juices from onto her hand. Ashe moaned along with Fiora as she rode out her orgasm, getting incredibly turned on as she felt the naked woman cum. She supported the duelist as her legs shook, slowly starting to lead her somewhere.

Fiora followed Ashe over to her large bed. Her mind was still fuzzy, and the atmosphere wasn’t making things easier. Up this close, Fiora could smell some intoxicating Heartseeker perfume, and though the floral scent was fairly light compared to some of the candles in her room it was enough to drive her wild. She hoped she would get to smell more varieties in the future or even wear some herself. The Heartseeker recruit waited excitedly, smiling at her lover.

The room was almost pitch black save the few candles, but the way the soft light framed Ashe made her even more attractive. The orange light reflected off of the archer’s shimmering face and made her wide eyes sparkle even more. Her perfect curves were highlighted beautifully against the rest of the dark room, and the smoothness with which Ashe’s silhouette moved was incredibly arousing. Fiora’s favorite songs still played quietly in the background, and though she couldn’t hear much of the music over all the panting and moaning it still made the her very happy.

Ashe gently shoved her partner onto the bed and the naked Demacian seemed to float down into the covers. Fiora cooed, shutting her eyes as she sank into the cool, soft fabric. She opened them again to find that Ashe had crawled on top of her and watched intently as the silver haired woman lavished Fiora’s breasts with attention. The duelist bit her lip and spread her arms as she felt Ashe’s slimy tongue dart around her chest, only stopping to suck her erect, pink nipples. Ashe had trouble controlling herself once her mouth met Fiora’s skin. It was tender and clean from a recent bath, and Ashe was powerless against the smooth body. She licked and drooled until every inch of the duelist’s chest was shimmering with her saliva.

When the Heartseeker felt that she had sufficiently tested her recruit’s succulent skin she sat up and began to work on her dress. Fiora couldn’t take her eyes away as Ashe shed the tight, pink and gold costume and tossed it aside, and the Heartseeker’s chest expanded with a sexy jiggle once it was free. And as if her jaw dropping at the reveal of the gorgeous figure wasn’t enough, she started to drool when she saw what the woman was wearing underneath.

The nubile girl shrugged her shoulders forward, adding some additional appeal to her already generous cleavage. The full, firm mounds were held in place by a lacy, almost-transparent bra, but Fiora noticed they didn’t need much help staying in their perky position. Her eyes roamed Ashe’s chest and beautifully flat stomach until her gaze reached her hips, and she moaned from just seeing the ensemble covering her lower body. “Covering” was a loose term, Fiora thought, as the pair of pink and white panties Ashe had on clung so tightly to their mistress that they didn’t leave much to the imagination. In fact, the front of the panties fit so perfectly that Fiora could see the bumps her swollen lips formed under the fabric. The undergarment was even complete with a heart-shaped hole through which Fiora could see the rest of Ashe’s pink pussy, and all doubt about being a Heartseeker left her mind.

She was glad that Ashe had come to her with no intention of leaving her unfucked. She knew that there was something holding her back before, but every part of her agreed that since she had gotten a small taste of the Heartseeker life it was what she wanted to do. Fiora was a little disappointed when Ashe took off her purple leather boots, but she figured that they made it difficult to maneuver around the bed. Once Ashe’s legs were bare she rubbed them against the smooth blankets, releasing a satisfied sigh. Fiora arched her back and beckoned her partner forward, and Ashe climbed obediently.

Fiora pulled her lover by the waist until she was straddling her head and readied her arms. As soon as Ashe got close to Fiora’s waiting mouth the duelist sensed the heavy scent coming from between her legs. The Demacian woman was no stranger to luxurious and exotic fragrances, but Ashe’s smell was without a doubt the best she had ever experienced. It was thick and erotic and hinted very much at the archer’s arousal, but it was also clean and flowery. It reminded her of the fresh linens she loved to bury her face in back at her estate. Once Ashe settled into her new spot atop her lover’s face, Fiora quickly reached her hands up to her waist and ripped off the decorated lingerie. She was sad to see the garment go, but she figured sacrifices had to be made. Plus the underwear looked like it was more intended for male partners, and Fiora doubted Ashe would need any more of them once she had gotten through.

Ashe tensed at the sudden sting of Fiora doing away with her underwear, but her whole body softened when she felt the woman’s eager tongue shoot up inside her. It wormed around inside as Fiora got used to Ashe’s taste and heat, but acclimated quickly. The queen was very impressed with the duelist’s reach and finesse, and before long she leaked juices into her waiting mouth. Fiora lapped up everything eagerly, tasting the Heartseeker’s sweet nectar as it flowed from the source. In a matter of seconds Fiora’s cheeks matched Ashe’s dripping slit, glistening in the candlelight. The champion continued her attack on Ashe’s sopping cunt, feverishly licking every inch of her tight, squishy insides. She grabbed at her partner’s ass and roughly toyed with it, spreading and groping the sensual cheeks in her strong hands. She had always thought most people liked Ashe’s breasts more, but now that this luscious flesh rested in her hands she couldn’t see why. It was divine.

“Any -ah- jokes about ‘ganking bot’ and I’ll have to reconsider your invitation,” Ashe said between breaths. Fiora let out a muffled scoff and slapped her partner’s ass, immediately groping it afterwards and giving her no room to ride out the sharp sting. The grand duelist would never say something so tasteless and was angry that Ashe had to even ask, hoping she had never gone through something like that before. After all, Fiora thought, Ashe was royalty and deserved the world. And now that she was a Heartseeker, Fiora had every intention of giving her new queen everything she deserved. The duelist wondered why she was obsessing over the silver-haired beauty this much, but when a particularly sweet drop of Ashe’s honey touched her tongue her remaining willpower vanished.

Ashe grabbed Fiora’s hair tightly with both fists, pressing her head into the pillows. She rode the duelist’s mouth as she felt her partner up her intensity, grinding back and forth across the skilled tongue. The Heartseeker could feel the pleasure welling up inside her, and she felt so hot that she wondered if Fiora could feel her heating up. Ashe moaned every time she felt her partner lick her clit or spread her lips, and she knew that if Fiora kept her pace up she didn’t have long. Telling herself that she could handle a little more, Ashe squeezed Fiora’s head between her legs and rolled her hips faster, meeting every flick of her lover’s tongue with a thrust. She started to pant harder as her pussy dripped in anticipation, but as she neared release she rolled off of Fiora and cuddled next to her.

The Heartseeker shivered and stroked Fiora’s face, giving sloppy kisses and tasting her own juices on the duelist’s cheeks. Fiora, puzzled, turned to her lover and held her closely, wondering what was wrong.

“Ah- Are you alright, Ashe?” She asked, worried and submissive. A muffled reply came between deep breaths as Ashe continued to kiss Fiora’s neck.

“Y-Yes. I think so,” Ashe said in a whisper. She entwined her body with the duelist and left a trail of warm nectar on Fiora’s leg as she brought her face up to the wet, shining one covered in her own lipstick. Ashe finished softly, “I just... Wanted to hear you.”

“Hear me?” Fiora cooed softly and felt her nubile partner start to grind their wet slits together. “What do you mean?”

“I- ah- wasn’t kidding when I said I liked your accent. A-And please,” the girl whimpered out, “let’s finish... Together...”

Ashe waited for a response, her face buried in the sheets next to Fiora’s head, and suddenly cried out. She felt her lover nip hear ear and then coil her silky tongue around it. The Heartseeker opened her mouth, but for once no sound came out. All she could do was choke out silent breaths as Fiora started to grind back and tried to calm her spasms. The duelist, now in more control than before, gripped the heaving girl tight and let out impossibly warm breaths into Ashe’s ear.

The archer’s mind was almost entirely gone at this point due to her protege taking advantage of her sensitive spots. All she could hear was rough licking interrupted by short, heavy breaths as her partner ravished her. Just as Ashe thought that she was at the peak of her pleasure and that she could never feel any hotter, Fiora began to speak.

“My queen. My beautiful Heartseeker.” Fiora started softly at first, her whispers tickling her lover and sending spasms up and down her body. “I love you. I belong to you. I live in service to your magnificent, irresistible body and I have never felt greater pleasure in my life than making love to you.”

Ashe squirmed and hastened her grinding, trying to pull away from her aggressive lover as her voice rose. Fiora took a moment to pause and lick Ashe’s ear again, tugging harshly at her platinum-pink curls and restraining her in preparation for further abuse.

“I love tasting your plump lips and groping your curves. Feeling your tight, young body against mine and digging our fingers into each other is incredible. I am going to love you and fuck you silly every day.” Fiora planted a big, wet kiss on Ashe’s ear that made the archer feel like her head was going to explode. She briefly found her voice and let out a loud gasp as her lover brought her whole body closer and closer to release with every lick and thrust and tug of her hair. The Heartseeker’s grinds quickened and her breathing rose to match. She gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white as Fiora resumed her seductive homily. “I am yours. You control me. I will never lust for another the way I do you.”

As she whispered her sweet and sexy nothings to Ashe, Fiora realized that she was heating up as well. Just thinking about her new mistress made her mind spin, but with her obsession sliding and rubbing against her she wondered who was getting more pleasure. She picked up the pace and felt their mutual stream of juices pool under them, filling the already aromatic room with the thick scent of their love.

The champions lost themselves in their flesh- Fiora groping Ashe’s shapely bottom and helping her rub their slits harder than ever, while Ashe was unable to do anything but listen to Fiora’s loving words and sexy accent. The archer pressed her hips into Fiora’s sexy body one final time before she let out a massive sigh. Right then, her lover whispered something almost inaudible and bit down on her ear as she began to cum. The romantic gesture was too much for Ashe to bear, and Fiora felt it too. They tensed in bliss and the duelist wrapped one of her strong legs around the quivering girl and held her head steady, never taking her mouth off Ashe.

Fiora shook as she endured her second orgasm brought about by the Heartseeker queen, this one much more intense than the first. She felt her pussy tighten and release her fluids over Ashe’s equally wet slit and thighs, but no matter how intense the pleasure grew she kept up her rubbing for the sake of her beloved. She was mildly surprised when she felt Ashe struggle against the grip she kept fast on her hair and managed to press their lips together. Fiora opened her mouth and let the exhausted, shaking Heartseeker explore it with her tongue.

They remained in a calm embrace until Ashe felt Fiora’s heartbeat slow and she managed to find her voice. Ashe rolled herself off of the noblewoman as they came down from their mutual high. She curled up to her recruit and idly traced a slender finger across the woman’s slick, used pussy. Fiora hummed in delight and shifted ever so slightly to pull the damp covers over them. Once settled and cuddled up to her new favorite Heartseeker, Ashe bit her lip and locked eyes with Fiora. She opened her mouth and paused for a moment, not sure of what to say.

They were both silent for a moment while Ashe prepared to speak. Fiora could tell that the Heartseeker queen wanted to say so much despite being completely tired out. Ashe bit her lip and silently thanked every god she could think of for a woman as perfect as Fiora Laurent. She tilted her head and brought her face to the Grand Duelist, finally ready.

“I love you, Fiora,” she said, content with such a simple yet meaningful phrase. “I’m so glad to have you.”

It wasn’t much, but Ashe knew that even praise like that was more than enough to warm any Heartseeker. She might have given in a little too much just now, she thought, but she wasn’t about to blame herself for taking part in the most meticulous, intense love making of her life. Plus, there would be plenty of time to get back at her new charge later. Fiora smiled back at the beautiful girl, her eyes filled with a now-familiar pink haze. She curled her fingers into Ashe’s and gently planted a kiss onto her perfect lips. With that, she whispered out a quiet, “je vous aime” and fell asleep with her queen in her arms.


End file.
